<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Break Her So Easily by Violent_Bulldog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094873">You Can't Break Her So Easily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog'>Violent_Bulldog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) Tries, Bad Parent Gladys Jones, Bad Parenting, Betty Cooper &amp; Jellybean Jones Friendship, Betty Cooper is a Good Friend, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, FP Jones II tries, Family Bonding, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Gladys Jones Being an Asshole, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jellybean Jones is a Badass, Jughead Jones is a Good Brother, Other, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Sibling Bonding (i guess?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty notices that JB isn't in her room late at night, so she decided to wait up for her.</p><p>She didn't expect to see the teen beaten up and bleeding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper &amp; Jellybean Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge (Background/Minor), FP Jones II/Gladys Jones (Past), Jellybean Jones &amp; Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can't Break Her So Easily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Thank god for Betty's fucked up sleep schedule.</p><p> </p><p>She had gotten out of bed slightly after one in the morning, intending to creep downstairs to get a drink of water when she noticed that Jellybean's door was wide open and the girl wasn't in her room, her window left open. The fifteen-year-old wasn't exactly known for obeying rules, but she had never snuck out. Well, she had never gotten caught sneaking out at least. To say that Betty was concerned would be an understatement. </p><p>She entered the younger girl's room slowly, aware of just how creeky the door was, and looked around for any signs or clues to where the girl had gone. Betty was about to give up when she accidentally kicked a ball of paper beside the bed. She cautiously picked it up and un-scrunched it, immediately wincing at the harsh slur scrawled upon it. It definitely wasn't Jellybean's handwriting and Betty began to wonder if someone had given the young girl the piece of paper, or slipped it in her backpack while she was at school. She scrunched the ball back up and placed it exactly where she had found it, before exiting the room and slowly making her way downstairs.</p><p>Betty got her glass of water and sat down on the couch, putting on a random film on the TV and making sure it was fairly quiet. She definitely couldn't sleep knowing Jellybean was out somewhere and possibly in danger, especially after the events with the Gargoyle King that the young girl had been through just months before. Shuddering slightly, Betty scrolled through social media on her phone, liking posts made by her friends to try and distract herself from the memories of that monster.</p><p> </p><p>It was just over an hour later when she heard very soft footsteps outside. She heard someone slowly unlocking the front door, carefully opening it and closing it behind them. The figure could only be one person. </p><p>"Jellybean?" Betty asked softly. The figure gasped as their back collided with the door, glancing towards the source of the voice. To no surprise, it was JB, but she didn't look the same as when Betty saw her a few hours before. In the faint light from the TV, Betty could see a gash under the girl's right eye and a small trail of blood making its way down her cheek, where there was smeared blood that she must have tried to wipe away. The girl let out a breath once she saw Betty, the tenseness of her shoulders falling away slightly.</p><p>"Jeez Betts, you scared me" She whispered, seemingly aware of the late time and the others in the house. Her voice was wheezy and Betty noticed that she was holding her ribs too. </p><p>"What happened to you?" Betty asked before she could stop herself, her eyebrows furrowed as she stood up and slowly approached the girl. JB pressed her back further against the door, like she was trying to hide in the darkness of the room.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm going to bed" She said quickly, trying to dart past Betty, but Betty grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back gently. </p><p>"Jay, you have two options right now. Either you let me help you and you can talk to me, or we have to wake up your dad and explain why you snuck out and only came back at two in the morning" Betty said softly, while also being stern. JB sighed, seemingly defeated.</p><p>"Fine" She muttered as Betty let go of her shoulder and guided her towards the kitchen, grabbing the first-aid kit from the cupboard as they went and told Jellybean to sit on one of the barstools. As the light was flicked on, they both winced at the sudden brightness, but Betty could see JB's injuries in more detail. The gash was pretty deep and looked alarmingly similar to one made by a knife. Her right eye was starting to bruise and her lower lip was split. Her knuckles were scuffed up and bleeding slightly and there appeared to be some type of burn going from the back of her left hand to her wrist. </p><p>"What the hell happened?" Betty asked, unpacking the first-aid kit. JB stayed quiet, staring intently at the ground. Betty sighed, turning towards the girl.</p><p>"Jay, look at me please" She said softly. The girl reluctantly looked up at Betty and Betty gave a small smile.</p><p>"I'm not mad at you or anything. I want to help, okay?" She reassured. Jellybean nodded slightly, before looking back down at the floor.</p><p>"Someone from school said that I had to meet them behind Pop's at midnight or else they'd tell everyone at school something that I don't want anyone to know yet. They made me fight them, but I didn't have my slingshot or anything and they had a knife and some kind of lighter" She said after a moment of silence. Betty froze for a second, her mind racing with different thoughts, a couple of them being to absolutely ruin that kid's life.</p><p>"Did this kid give you that note too?" She asked, after another moment. She didn't fail to notice they way Jellybean tensed and her head snapped up immediately. </p><p>"Did you go through my room?" She asked, an accusatory tone in her voice.</p><p>"Only once I saw that you had mysteriously disappeared out of the window" Betty replied, her voice sharp and JB hung her head once again.</p><p>"Sorry" She whispered, her voice breaking slightly. Betty sighed quietly, kneeling in front of the girl and gently taking one of her hands into her own.</p><p>"You can tell me anything, you know. I promise I won't tell anyone that you don't want to know and believe me, I know what it's like to keep secrets at your age" She said softly, a small smile on her lips. Jellybean sniffled and nodded slightly, but didn't say anything. Betty squeezed her hand gently before standing up and grabbing some disinfectant wipes.</p><p>"Let's get you patched up and then we can talk, okay?" She said, earning another small nod. She gently tilted Jellybean's head up and wiped the blood from her face carefully, doing her best not to touch the gash just yet. She already knew that it would hurt like a bitch and she should probably warn the kid before trying to clean it. </p><p> </p><p>It was probably worrying that Betty has so much experience cleaning up injuries after fights, but in her defence, she was friends with a boy who had been forced into an illegal fighting club while he was in jail and then formed his own boxing community centre after he escaped and a boy who was a gang leader and had the shit beaten out of him when he had first joined.</p><p>God, her life was weird. </p><p>"Okay Jay, this will probably hurt, but I need to make sure that this won't get infected" She explained, grabbing a clean rag and soaking it with clean warm water and soap from the sink. She knew better than to just throw away the used wipes, so she put them in a disposable bag that she'd make sure was hidden from Alice and FP when she got rid of it. Jellybean just nodded, clearly thinking about other things than her injuries. She winced slightly when the rag made contact with the gash, but, to her credit, didn't pull away or tell Betty to stop as the older girl cleaned the wound. Betty was mildly impressed by the lack of reaction. Archie normally whined like a baby whenever she had to patch him up.</p><p>"You're lucky that this doesn't need stitches" Betty said as she pulled the rag away, making sure that all the soap was cleaned out.</p><p>"That was from the knife" JB muttered absentmindedly. Betty didn't reply as she covered the gash, wondering what the younger girl was thinking about. Whatever it was, it seemed to be troubling her.</p><p>Once Betty had covered the gash, she gently cleaned the cut on the younger girl's lip with cold water. Knowing there wasn't really anything else she could do, she moved on to cleaning the scrapes on Jellybean's knuckles, carefully cleaning them, but waiting to bandage them until the burn had been dealt with.</p><p>The burn. It didn't look too bad, but it didn't look exactly comfortable either. Betty was too scared to ask what had happened for Jellybean to get a burn like that. She guided the younger girl over to the sink to wash it with cool water, wincing in sympathy when JB whimpered and screwed her eyes closed at the sensation. Betty took the girl's other hand into her own, a silence reassurance that it would be okay.</p><p>After Betty was sure the burn was cleaned, she guided JB back to the chair and bandaged the burn and her knuckles. If she was anything like her brother, the bandages would probably be off before morning.</p><p>"Is there anything else?" Betty asked softly, gathering up the remains of the first-aid kit. When she didn't get a response, she turned her attention back to the younger girl and noticed that she was holding her ribs again, face scrunched up in discomfort.</p><p>"Jay?" Betty whispered, immediately going to the girl's side. </p><p>"He kicked me in the ribs really hard... it hurts" JB confessed and Betty could almost sense the anger that JB had at herself for being weak. Obviously, she knew the girl was very much the opposite of weak, but expressing emotions and sharing feelings wasn't something any of the Jones' enjoyed.</p><p>"Hey, it okay. How about I make us both hot chocolate and I'll get you some pain killers?" Betty offered. Part of her almost hoped that JB would challenge her and ask for coffee, even though it was definitely too late for coffee, but the younger girl just nodded slightly, slowly making her way into the living room.</p><p>Betty chewed her nail nervously before starting to make the drinks. JB definitely wasn't in the best shape and Betty was wondered if she should just take her to the hospital, but she had a feeling that wouldn't go down well with anyone in the house, including Jellybean herself.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before Betty came into the living room, two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. She sat one cup on the table and handed JB the other one, getting a few pills out of her hoodie pocket for the girl too. JB gave her a small smile and dry-swallowed the pills, leaning back against the couch after. Betty sat beside her on the couch, taking her own hot chocolate from the table and taking a small sip.</p><p>"You want to know more, don't you?" JB asked, her gaze upon the old film Betty had previously put on.</p><p>"I do. But, I only want you to tell me whatever you're comfortable with" Betty replied, turning to look at the younger girl. JB just sighed, wincing very slightly at the pressure against her ribs.</p><p>"The boy, he's in half of my classes. I'm not gonna say his name cause I don't want you and Jug to go full psycho on him, but he's... I guess he's been bullying me since all the crap with G&amp;G. And yeah, he was the one that wrote the note you found. I don't know how he found out that... how he found out the thing I don't want people to know, but he said that if I didn't show up tonight then he'd tell everyone. So, I did and he demanded a fight and shit, but I swear he looks worse than I do" She explained, hesitating occasionally and tapping her fingers against her cup, which Betty was pretty sure was an anxious habit. </p><p>"I have no doubt that you absolutely won that fight with just your bare hands. I'm pretty sure that's in your blood. But, why didn't you say something about this boy before? Maybe we could have stopped him from making you fight behind Pop's at midnight..." Betty trailed off, realising just how bizarre the situation really was. Then again, this was Riverdale. If it wasn't bizarre, then it was definitely some type of threat.</p><p>"I was scared that someone else would find out" JB stated simply, taking a sip of her drink. Betty studied her for a second and realised that she looked almost ashamed of whatever she was trying to hide. Betty gently knocked her knee against JB's, getting the younger girl to look at her.</p><p>"I meant what I said earlier, you know. You can tell me anything and I swear that I won't tell anyone. Not even Jug" She promised and JB nodded slightly, looking down into her drink.</p><p>"Betty?" She whispered after a moment.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I think... I think I like girls the way I'm meant to like boys" </p><p>"Okay"</p><p>"Okay?" The younger girl looked up again, a conflicted look upon her face.</p><p>"Yeah. Okay" Betty smiled at JB, who looked lost in thought.</p><p>"Mom always said it was bad. That it wasn't normal and Dad and Jug never said anything to her about it either" She explained and Betty had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Of course Gladys Jones would be homophobic. </p><p>"Listen Jay, you're Mom was wrong. It's definitely not bad. And, I know your Dad and Jug will love and support you no matter what. All of us will, I promise" Betty knocked their knees again as JB rested her head against Betty's shoulder.</p><p>"You know, you're pretty cool Betts" She mumbled, her eyes slowly drifting shut. Betty couldn't help but grin, gently prying the empty cup from the girl's hands and placing both of their cups onto the table. She grabbed a blanket from the basket beside the couch and draped it over the two of them, letting her own eyes close.</p><p> </p><p>When Jughead clumsily stumbled down the stairs once morning arrived, he had to do a double-take at the couch. When he saw the two people that meant the most to him, huddled together and asleep, he couldn't stop himself from breaking into a sleepy grin and snap a photo of them to post on Instagram. Maybe Jellybean would beat his ass later, but he didn't mind. He wanted to remember that moment forever. And besides, the comments from his friends would be hilarious.</p><p>It took two minutes of his staring to realise that JB was wrapped in bandages and his brotherly instincts kicked in, which ended with him waking both girls up and asking about seventy questions in less than a minute. JB looked at Betty with a small smile and Betty looked right back at her with the same smile before just answering;</p><p>"Girl stuff, Juggie. You wouldn't understand"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>